


Cуперсолдатские фантазии и не только (by triedunture)

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Dildos, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки узнает о существовании популярной секс-игрушки, в точности воспроизводящей анатомию самого Капитана Америки. Лучше не придумаешь. За все прошедшие годы Баки так ни разу и не видел суперсолдатский член Стива, и вот настали времена, когда любой может приобрести приличную копию всего за 29,95 долларов. Несправедливость просто галактического масштаба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cуперсолдатские фантазии и не только (by triedunture)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383895) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> **Примечание автора** : это романтическая комедия, которая пытается быть смешной и глупой, но все же остается историей про Баки Барнса и Стива Роджерса. Поэтому имейте в виду, что здесь описываются проблемы психического здоровья/восстановления; расстройства, требующие терапии; неловкие признания; ненависть к себе, а также упоминается интернализированная бифобия в прошлом. Также в тексте присутствуют сующие нос не в свое дело друзья, [шоппинг-монтаж](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShoppingMontage)[1], загадочным образом исчезающие дилдо, горы еды с доставкой и хэппи-энд.  
>  **Примечание переводчика** : Тони в этом фике по какой-то причине транс, Наташа асекс, а Клинт глухой. Упоминающаяся в тексте Джэнет/Джэн - Оса, персонаж, состоявший в команде Мстителей в комиксах.  
> Спасибо Red Sally за вычитку )

Баки сам затащил Стива в тот магазинчик в Виллидж [2] во время одной из бесцельных прогулок по городу. Там были затемненные окна и безголовые модели в провокационных позах и облегающей коже. Баки думал, Стив с криками выскочит наружу, как только увидит, что здесь продают. Но ничего подобного. Стив просто подошел к самому заметному стеллажу и c задумчивым хмыканьем начал перебирать товары.  
– О, вот же он.  
Стив снял с полки яркую прозрачную упаковку и повернул ее так, чтобы Баки мог рассмотреть.  
– Это... Твой член, – медленно произнес Баки.  
«Член Кэпа», гласила надпись на этикетке рядом с мультяшным изображением брутального и мускулистого Капитана Америки, вскинувшего руку в салюте. Мелким шрифтом пояснялось, что фаллоимитатор изготовлен из качественного реалистичного силикона. Он был большим. С венами. И с присоской у основания, о назначении которой Баки догадался не сразу.  
– Да, его сделали для благотворительного проекта. Было неуютно, но процесс снятия слепка довольно интересный.  
Стив взвесил коробку на ладони и осмотрел ее критическим взглядом художника, поджав губы.  
– Думаю, они неправильно подобрали тон кожи. Он более розовый.  
– Да ну? – буркнул Баки. – Мне-то откуда знать.  
За все прошедшие годы Баки так ни разу и не видел суперсолдатский член Стива, и вот настали времена, когда любой может приобрести приличную копию всего за 29,95 долларов. Несправедливость просто галактического масштаба.  
Баки казалось, будет весело зайти в такого рода магазинчик. Он-то думал, что заставит славного наивного Стива покраснеть при виде всех этих нынешних штучек и приборчиков, а заодно подкинет ему пару идей насчет того, чем мужчины иногда занимаются друг с другом. Может, даже покажет кое-что.  
Но нет. В итоге, ради всего святого, это Стив заставил Баки покраснеть.  
– Ну как тебе?  
Стив усмехнулся и вытянул руку с коробкой как приз в телеигре.  
– Хочешь приобрести кусочек американского героя? – прочитал он с упаковки.  
У Баки дернулась челюсть.  
– Знаешь что? – он выдернул коробку из рук Стива. – Может, и хочу.  
Он направился к кассе, демонстративно не обращая внимания на тяжелые вздохи за спиной.  
Парень за стойкой равнодушно пробил ему чек. Баки некоторое время пялился на пирсинг у него на лице.  
– Наличными или картой? – спросил парень, доставая черный пластиковый пакет.  
– Бак, ну ты что, – сказал Стив, пробираясь между переполненными стеллажами. – Хватит валять дурака.  
– Опа, – продавец ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. – Да вы же... Ничего себе.  
Он показал на упаковку с игрушкой, затем снова на Стива. Его глаза слегка расширились.  
– Вы лидер продаж.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Стив. – Я, хм, очень рад.  
– Вы не могли бы подписать что-нибудь для магазина?  
Не обращая на него внимания, Баки сказал Стиву:  
– Это свободная страна, как я слышал. У меня есть деньги – что хочу, то и покупаю.  
Технически деньги принадлежали Стиву, но он сам поделился ими с Баки, так что тот мог считать их своими.  
– Если ты пытаешься меня смутить… – начал Стив.  
– Вот, у меня есть, чем подписать. Серебристый смотрится круто, но сами выбирайте.  
Продавец разложил на стойке несколько маркеров разных цветов.  
– С чего ты взял, что я пытаюсь тебя смутить? – огрызнулся Баки. – Насколько я вижу, ты очень горд. И твое достоинство непоколебимо.  
Он потряс упаковкой в подтверждение своих слов.  
Стив потер переносицу.  
– Слушай, это была идея Старка. Для хорошего дела. Раздолье для журналистов – ты знаешь, как они любят упражняться в остроумии – но затем они переключились на происшествия поважнее. Это была глупость и ребячество, но мы собрали больше двадцати миллионов долларов на восстановление Центрального вокзала.  
– А еще это превратило его в гей-икону, – вставил продавец.  
Баки повернулся к нему с тяжелым взглядом.  
– Повтори-ка?  
– Ага, в одночасье. Все словно с ума посходили. Мы до сих пор продаем по паре дюжин фильмов про Кэпа в неделю. DVD идут с десятипроцентной скидкой при покупке вместе с игрушкой.  
Парень показал на полки у себя за спиной, и Баки увидел, что они заполнены фильмами с названиями типа «Страна спермы»[3] или «Патриотический ствол». На обложках позировали перекачанные крашеные блондины с квадратными челюстями – пародии на настоящего Стива, – и к каждому из них льнул стройный гибкий юноша с темными волосами.  
Надо же, просто идеально.  
Баки фыркнул.  
– Вряд ли они могут быть хуже, чем те фильмы, в которых ты снимался раньше, – сказал он Стиву.  
– Ты очень удивишься, – загадочно отозвался тот.  
Кассир приуныл из-за отказа Баки приобрести DVD со скидкой, но снова взбодрился, когда Стив подписал оставшиеся на полке упаковки.  
Он даже назвал Стива «сэр» и пожелал им хорошего дня. Баки хмуро сжал в руке черный пластиковый пакет.  
Стив насвистывал всю дорогу до станции.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Баки бросил все еще не вскрытую упаковку с дилдо на журнальный столик. Ни один из занятых своими делами Мстителей даже не оглянулся.  
– Никто не собирался рассказать мне об этом? – спросил Баки у всей комнаты.  
Нат пожала плечами и перевернула страницу глянцевого журнала.  
– Ты не спрашивал. К тому же это было где-то два года назад. Кому какое дело?  
Стив проскользнул мимо Баки и присвоил себе чью-то начатую коробку с говядиной и брокколи. Коммунальная жизнь со всеми ее радостями: на палочках для еды, которые взял Стив, оставались следы губной помады.  
– Я пытался ему рассказать, – сказал он, прожевав. – Когда он увидел эту штуку, я подумал, ему нужна будет нюхательная соль.  
Стив подтолкнул Нат бедром, но она решительно не хотела освобождать ему место. Он подождал, пока Бэннер, сидевший на другом краю дивана, подвинется со вздохом, и втиснулся между ними.  
– О, как быстро все меняется, – пробормотал Тони, развернув в воздухе перед собой какую-то компьютеризированную схему. – Всего несколько месяцев назад поводом для шуток была твоя старомодность, Кэп.  
Произнесенные слова появились на экране перед ним практически мгновенными субтитрами.  
– Не думаю, что это была шутка насчет возраста, – сказал Клинт со своего места на полу. Он потянулся, расправляя спину. – Скорее это была шутка о деликатности.  
– Пожалуй, и то и другое, – высказал свое мнение Тор.  
Он бросил себе в рот китайский пельмень и громко пережевал его.  
– Конечно, Капитан не был одинок в этой затее.  
Баки проглотил плохо продуманную попытку сострить в ответ.  
Насколько он понимал, дела обстояли следующим образом: после какого-то вторжения инопланетян, когда они все взялись за руки, спели песенку и спасли мир силой дружбы (или что-то вроде того), каждый из Мстителей заслужил свои собственные апартаменты в Башне. Но никто не воспользовался предложением Старка, пока Щ.И.Т. не развалился. Тогда всем срочно понадобилось место, где можно провести ночь, не опасаясь, что тебе перережут горло во сне. И теперь тут бурлила жизнь. К этому надо было привыкнуть; Баки все еще до конца не разобрался, где здесь его место (кроме как в гостевой спальне Стива).  
– Правильно ли я понимаю, – спросил он, – что есть серия игрушек для взрослых имени каждого из вас?  
Клинт поднял руку.  
– Кроме меня. Мне вечно не везет с сувениркой.  
Нат сложила большой и указательный палец в кольцо и раздраженно постучала им по ладони другой руки.  
– По крайней мере, они не попытались сделать из тебя обезличенное отверстие.  
– Они… Что?.. – спросил Баки.  
– Да нет, все обошлось, – заверила его Наташа. – Вместо этого я заставила их выпустить линию для бондажа. Наручники, повязки на глаза – все такое.  
– Они очень стильные, – сказал Брюс.  
– Да, в отличие от большой зеленой… – начал Клинт.  
Брюс застонал и потер грудь.  
– Не надо, пожалуйста.  
– …анальной затычки Халка, – все равно закончил Клинт.  
– Эй, не суди, птичьи твои мозги, – сказал Тони, все еще сосредоточенный на своем проекте, напоминавшем космический корабль.  
У них есть космический корабль? Баки никто ничего не рассказывает.  
Тони продолжил:  
– Кроме того, мой настолько очевидно лучше всех, так что заниматься сравнениями вообще нечестно.  
– Твой, – вяло сказал Баки.  
– Мой. – Тони поднял взгляд и раздвинул ладони ровно на шесть дюймов. – Он абсолютно идеален.  
Баки нахмурился.  
– Но у тебя даже нет члена. Как его могли сделать по твоему образцу?  
– У меня есть член! Я его сам спроектировал.  
Тони провел рукой по модели космического корабля: она исчезла и вместо нее появилось схематическое изображение очень обтекаемого и сложного на вид… вибратора, судя по всему.  
– Только для особых случаев. Пеппер может поручиться. Модель в массовом производстве, конечно, слегка уступает по качеству. Вероятно, – он всплеснул руками в притворной озабоченности, – потому что вибраниум – очень ценный материал.  
Баки покачал головой и повернулся к Тору, который все еще поглощал пельмени.  
– А как насчет тебя? – спросил Баки.  
Тор проглотил и сказал:  
– Это повышенное внимание к фаллосу меня озадачивает. У меня на родине не поклоняются ему так, как у вас здесь.  
– Я бы не назвал это поклонением, – начал Брюс.  
– Я бы назвала, – возразила Нат, приподняв бровь.  
Тор наградил ее гордым кивком и снова повернулся к Баки.  
– Я попросил, чтобы мое имя поместили на предмет иного рода, и тогда торговцы товарами для секса разработали подобающий нектар. Попадая на кожу, он производит эффект, похожий на...  
– Молнию. Да, я понял.  
Баки закрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти. Это и есть будущее, которое ему довелось увидеть своим глазами. В честь Тора назван бренд экстравагантной смазки, все говорят о сексе в присутствии женщины, и Стив расселся на диване с самодовольной улыбкой во весь рот.  
– Я ж тебе говорил, – сказал он, не вынимая изо рта чужие палочки для еды.  
– Меня одарили немалым количеством этой жидкости, если она тебе понадобится, – предложил Тор.  
Баки развернулся на каблуках и направился к лифту. Ему нужно было поспать. Может, еще подрочить по-быстрому. Но поспать – совершенно точно.  
– Постой, зачем вообще ты его купил? – крикнул Клинт ему вслед, судя по звуку, энергично потряхивая фаллоимитатором Капитана Америки.  
Баки решительно не стал ему отвечать.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Когда пытаешься восстановить память и вернуться к нормальной жизни после того, как тебе десятилетиями промывал мозги безумный неонацистский культ, есть одна сложность – никто на самом деле не знает, как это сделать. Теории, конечно, существуют. Деньги Старка привлекли к решению этого вопроса лучшие умы, и у каждого из них нашлись свои соображения. Один парень предложил Баки перестать есть мясо, другой считал, что самое главное – вести дневник. Некоторые советовали ему больше разговаривать, другие рекомендовали тишину.  
Все они были кончеными кретинами. Потому что никто ведь не знает наверняка.  
При этом его нынешний терапевт оказалась вполне толковой теткой. Она продержалась с ним дольше всех – уже почти два года. Они с Баки даже дошли до того этапа, когда наконец начали обсуждать действительно важные вещи.  
– Итак, вы купили фаллоимитатор в приступе ревности? – спросила доктор Пэтил, когда он наконец-то рассказал ей всю эту историю.  
Баки простонал в ладони. Звук, с которым он выдыхал в металлическую руку, действовал на него успокаивающе.  
– Я не ревновал.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказала терапевт доброжелательно. – Вы описывали чувство?..  
Она часто так делала – начинала фразу и ждала, что он продолжит.  
– Мы подкалываем друг друга, – сказал Баки вместо этого. – Стив говорит «спорим, ты не сможешь…», а я отвечаю «спорим, смогу» и затем как-то само собой… – он изобразил руками небольшой взрыв. – Так всегда было.  
– Возвращение к старым привычкам иногда приносит облегчение.  
Пэтил задумалась. Она никогда ничего не записывала. Баки просто приходил к ней и они разговаривали. Как-то раз он спросил, спрятан ли в ее офисе диктофон, и она позволила ему лично убедиться, что в помещении нет ничего подобного. Да, она была хороша.  
Так, старые привычки.  
– Наверное, да.  
Баки ковырнул пальцем облезлую кожу на подлокотнике кресла.  
Пэтил ждала. Терпения ей тоже было не занимать.  
Баки раздраженно вздохнул и оставил подлокотник в покое.  
– Но иногда это меня бесит.  
– Чем же?  
– Тем, что мы снова ведем себя как раньше… Как будто ничего не изменилось, хотя мы оба знаем, что это не так, – сказал Баки. – Я знаю, это бред, но…  
– Эй-эй-эй.  
Баки выдохнул через нос. Пэтил не разрешала ему давать себе ругательные оценки.  
– Я знаю, что это _не кажется рациональным_ , – поправился он, – но порой я думаю, что наши отношения не должны быть нормальными. Не могут быть, – он покачал головой. – Стив видит меня таким, каким я был раньше. Но я уже не тот человек.  
Пэтил коснулась подбородка кончиком пальца.  
– И кем бы вы хотели, чтобы Стив вас видел?  
– Я не знаю. Кем-то другим? Не просто старым другом?  
Баки забарабанил пальцами обеих рук по подлокотникам. Поджал губы. Он не скрывал от Пэтил, что чувствовал по отношению к Стиву. Чувствует, в настоящем времени, теперь, когда он снова стал способен испытывать чувства. Иногда он сомневался, настоящее ли оно, это чувство. Может, он просто придумал его и обманывает себя, чтобы в голове было хоть что-нибудь менее паршивое, чем обычно. Но вообще-то с этой целью имело смысл выбрать предметом вымышленной влюбленности не того, на кого пускает слюни каждый второй в Виллидж.  
– Ладно. Может и из ревности, – сказал он наконец.  
– Вы хотели вызвать у своего друга какую-нибудь реакцию, – уточнила Пэтил. – Проверить, насколько восприимчив он может быть к вашей инициативе.  
– Да, конечно.  
Баки переложил руки на бедра и потер ими о джинсы. Его живая ладонь вспотела, но выглядело бы странно, если бы он вытирал только ее одну.  
– Но это настоящая жизнь. Стив не станет мне подыгрывать. Не предложит оригинал вместо копии. Я вообще не уверен, захочет ли он попробовать с парнем.  
Ему до сих пор было неловко говорить о таких вещах с дамой, которая годилась ему в… Ну, технически она была не настолько стара. И все же напоминала чем-то тетушку, с которой не стоило бы обсуждать до сих пор не виденный стояк Стива.  
Но она была хорошим специалистом. Она умела заставить Баки болтать от рассвета до заката. Так что она просто сидела и ждала.  
Баки облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Так может быть, мне самому пора что-нибудь сказать? Знаете, выложить карты на стол.  
Пэтил молчала. Просто сидела, спокойно глядя на него.  
– Что? – наконец спросил Баки. – Думаете, плохая идея?  
– Я так не говорила.  
– Вы так _посмотрели_ , – сказал он – Слушайте, я много об этом думал. Даже если он не согласится, мы все равно сможем остаться друзьями. Он не тот человек, который откажется от дружбы из-за этого.  
– Несомненно, Стив очень много для вас сделал,– сказала Пэтил.  
Баки моргнул.  
– Думаете, поэтому я его хочу? Потому что он меня спас?  
– И снова я так не говорила.  
Он едва слышал ее.  
– Потому что это не так. Воспоминания, я вам рассказывал – они возвращаются все более четкими. Я вижу их словно вспышками – иногда это просто шум – но я могу поклясться, что помню Стива.  
Баки прикусил губу и выглянул в окно 46-го этажа. Ему нравилось видеть небо так близко. У него была картинка в голове: квадрат ярко-голубого неба в рамке окна; постель, на которой он лежит без рубашки и страдает; сердце, переполненное тем, о чем некому рассказать...  
– Эти чувства никуда не делись. Они всегда были, я помню.  
– Понятно, – сказала Пэтил. – Значит, по крайней мере в этом отношении все осталось по-прежнему.  
Баки повернулся и уставился на нее. Вспомнилась его маленькая спальня в Башне – как к нему не приходит сон, как мысли о Стиве преследуют его в беспокойной полудреме.  
– Но многое изменилось, да, док?  
Такое выплывало в их разговорах раз за разом: что-нибудь постоянно оказывалось своей противоположностью. Сила в уязвимости, контроль в том, чтобы отпустить. Пэтил говорила, это нормально, даже если порой кажется бессмыслицей.  
Она наклонилась вперед и протянула руку ладонью вверх. Она всегда так делала, хотя Баки брал ее не каждый раз.  
Сегодня он схватился за нее и позволил ей держать свою правую ладонь. Совсем крошечное утешение. Он казался себе таким слабым, но все же чувствовал себя лучше.  
– Вы думаете, я… – так, не ругать себя. – Как думаете, правильно я собираюсь поступить? Или мне лучше держать рот на замке?  
Пэтил сжала его руку.  
– Вам не нужно ничье одобрение, Джеймс. Вы свой собственный человек.  
Баки фыркнул.  
– Это не ответ. Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что из вас вышел бы неплохой политик?  
– Так-так. Не ругаемся, помните?

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Вернувшись в Башню, Баки обнаружил, что дилдо исчез с журнального столика.  
– Я хочу об этом знать? - спросил он у Нат.  
Она пожала плечами, наливая молоко в миску с хлопьями. У каждого из них была своя кухня, но и общая тоже обычно не пустовала.  
– Думаю, Тони найдет его в конференц-зале. У них там важное совещание. Тор прикрепил его на стул парня из одного старт-апа.  
– Отлично.  
Баки достал свой СтаркФон и ввел «старт-ап» в поисковой строке. Слава богу, что существует Википедия, иначе он не понимал бы и половины того, что говорят его товарищи по команде.  
Обогатившись знанием о том, что старт-ап не представляет собой ничего интересного, Баки уселся на барный стул, наблюдая, как Наташа ест маленькие хрустящие кукурузные шарики. Он все еще не отошел от разговора с Пэтил, особенно от той его части, которая касалась невосприимчивости Стива. Он бросил взгляд на Нат: она молодая, умная и, кажется, знает все, что стоит знать.  
– Продавец из секс-шопа сказал, что многим парням нравится Стив, – угрюмо сообщил он ей.  
Наташа кивнула, продолжая жевать. Проглотив, она добавила:  
– Женщинам тоже. Кому он только не нравится.  
Еще одна ложка, хрум-хрум.  
Баки тщательно обдумал следующий шаг.  
– Похоже, что его это не особо беспокоит, – сказал он. – Такое внимание от… всех.  
Хрум-хрум, пожатие плечами.  
– Это дивный новый мир, Барнс. Стиву пришлось приспособиться. Понадобилось несколько лет и стрижка, но он справился, – она многозначительно посмотрела на него – Просто нужно время.  
– Так что, Стив никогда не говорил про… – Баки неловко обвел руками невидимый шар вокруг них. – Ну, просто, когда мы с ним росли, такие вещи не обсуждали. Мужчины с мужчинами, все такое. Как думаешь, ему может быть неприятна мысль о…  
Пустая миска щелкнула о стойку.  
– У тебя какие-то проблемы с гомосексуальностью? – спросила Нат, сложив руки на груди.  
– Нет, нет, конечно нет, – покраснев, сказал Баки. Разговор с Наташей всегда превращался в допрос. – Я за Стива беспокоюсь. Мне просто интересно, ну, приходило ли ему в голову, что он сам мог бы...  
– Джеймс, – перебила Наташа, – ты действительно не знаешь?  
Судя по ухмылке, она разыграла его, как по нотам, но он не понимал, к чему именно она ведет, так что просто смотрел на нее. Она выхватила СтаркФон из его ладони и начала набирать текст.  
– Эй, постой, – запротестовал он.  
– Капитан… Америка… бисексуал... – проговорила Наташа, вводя запрос, и затем показала Баки результат поиска. – Вот, смотри. Еще до тебя. После вторжения инопланетян, перед тем, как рухнул Щ.И.Т.  
Баки забрал у нее телефон и уставился в экран. Статьи о Стиве – уже старые, но не очень, примерно прошлого года. Упоминания их с Баки «дружбы» в кавычках, расплывчатые фотографии Стива с разными парнями в каких-то ресторанах. Цитаты, интервью, видео – все с названиями вроде «Наш героический радужный флаг».  
– Я… Что? – Баки открыл рот.  
Наташа наклонилась над стойкой и заглянула в телефон.  
– Теперь Стив больше не ходит на свидания, и эта тема сошла на нет. Но когда он только начал появляться на публике с парнями, было много шума. Фотографы повсюду, дебаты о нравственности и образцах для подражания… к тому же никто его не слушал, когда он просил не забывать, что он би, а не гомо. Потом он сказал, что завязывает с мужчинами на время, и я пыталась свести его с какой-нибудь милой, скромной девушкой. Но он как будто полностью потерял интерес.  
Баки продолжал смотреть во все глаза. Один из этих парней был известным теннисистом. Другой – знаменитым шефом. Кем-кем? Надо будет погуглить потом, что это за хрень.  
– Барнс? – Нат помахала рукой у него перед глазами. – Позвать врача?  
– Он мне никогда не говорил, – прошептал Баки. – Почему он не мог сказать что-нибудь?  
– Ну, может по той же причине, по которой ты не признаешься ему, что ты стопроцентный гей?  
Баки вскинул голову.  
– Откуда ты…  
– О, ради бога. Я была шпионкой. Я знаю, как оценивать сексуальную доступность. И с тех пор, как ты здесь появился… Ты мог бы повесить себе на грудь гигантскую табличку: «Стив и только Стив».  
– Ты оценивала мою сексуальную доступность? – Баки немного отодвинулся.  
Наташа отмахнулась от него.  
– Не льсти себе. Лично на мне висит табличка «Не приставать». Это просто привычка собирать информацию.  
Баки знал кое-что о привычках, так что не мог предъявлять претензий. Он выключил телефон и сунул его обратно в карман джинсов.  
– Думаешь, Стив понял? – он прикусил губу.  
– Нет, он не слишком проницателен, когда дело касается чужих секретов. – Нат наморщила нос. – Над этим надо поработать. И над оценкой сексуальной доступности, пожалуй, тоже. Боже, его свидания были катастрофическими. Хотя… – она наклонила голову в задумчивости. – Тот повар был милый.  
– Наташа? Я тут немного запутался, – сказал Баки. – И ты не помогаешь.  
– Прости. Не помогаю…  
Она расправила плечи и выпрямила спину.  
– Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
– Стив… Ты думаешь, он… с кем-нибудь из тех парней?  
– Я думаю, он что? – Нат высоко приподняла брови. – Спал с ними? Может быть. А может, они даже не целовались, кто знает?  
Отлично. Стараясь прогнать из головы образ Стива в объятьях какого-то теннисиста в гнездышке из белых свитеров и модных ботинок, Баки подумал, до чего же он отстал.  
– Так что же мне делать? – спросил он.  
– Не знаю. Я вообще не верю в любовь. Для себя не верю, – быстро сказала Наташа. – Не сомневаюсь, ты на самом деле что-то… чувствуешь. У меня просто нет, ты знаешь… Опыта в таких делах.  
Баки уперся лбом в стойку и застонал.  
– И еще у нас кончились хлопья, – добавила она, после чего покинула кухню, оставив Баки страдать в одиночестве.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––-  
Вернувшись на свой этаж, Баки обнаружил дилдо рядом с крючками для пальто и бейсболок на входной двери Стива. Подумал, не повесить ли на него куртку, но решил не рисковать.  
– Клинт? – спросил он, войдя в открытую комнату, служившую им гостиной.  
– Возможно, – ответил Стив, не поднимая глаз от планшета. – Сложно сказать, когда живешь с целой компанией профессиональных взломщиков.  
Баки вяло улыбнулся, глядя на склонившегося над своей работой Стива и на то, как его рубашка вызывающе обтягивает плечи. Такая заманчивая идея – просто высказать все прямо здесь и сейчас. «Эй, Стив? Я люблю тебя». Каково было бы взять и плюнуть на все опасения?  
От этой мысли у него задрожали руки. Ужасно это было бы, вот каково.  
Он провел немало часов, воображая, как все могло бы обернуться. Первый вариант: Стив хочет быть с ним, и они вместе, и у Баки есть миллион способов все испортить. Может, у них получится, может, нет. Может, они заведут собаку. Будут ездить в отпуск в маленькие городки в глуши, где их никто не знает. Да, он мечтал обо всем этом… Но не мог не думать и о том, как все пошло бы наперекосяк с самого начала.  
Баки Барнс в свое время многое сделал не так. И теперь хотя бы в этом он не должен напортачить. Стив не заслуживает, чтобы на него вываливали такие новости без предупреждения.  
К Баки подкрался парализующий страх. Надо было обсудить это с Пэтил раньше. Почему он не задавал важных вопросов? Как вообще люди сходятся друг с другом в этом веке? Не так же, как в тех фильмах, которые обожают Тони и Пеппер? Или так?  
О боже, неужели они со Стивом смогут быть вместе только после того, как он набьет кому-нибудь морду в церкви?  
– Бак?  
Баки моргнул, качнувшись на пятках. Стив смотрел на него, озабоченно нахмурив брови.  
– Ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного бледным.  
– Все хорошо, – автоматически сказал он. – Просто устал.  
– Сеанс прошел нормально?  
– Ага. Да, нормально.  
Он сглотнул. Стив так классно выглядит, даже когда беспокоится. А у Баки так некстати тепло на душе оттого, что причина беспокойства – он сам.  
– Присядешь? – Стив погладил подушку рядом с собой, и Баки заставил себя отвести от нее взгляд.  
Это будет уже слишком на сегодня. Ему нужно перегруппироваться. Подумать еще раз. Провести переоценку. Стиву нравятся мужчины. Женщины тоже, но мужчины! И в сторону Баки, хоть он и парень, Стив никогда в этом смысле даже не смотрел. В общем, математическая вероятность существует, но совершенно не факт, что есть реальный шанс. И Стив ни с кем сейчас не встречается. А, может, никогда не встречался, если уж на то пошло.  
Не собирается ли Баки подложить бомбу под их дружбу совершенно безо всякого смысла?  
– Ты снова бледнеешь, – заметил Стив.  
Баки дернулся.  
– Я должен...  
Он даже не придумал себе оправдания. Просто развернулся и ушел.  
– Увидимся позже? – спросил Стив.  
– Конечно! – отозвался Баки, прежде чем за ним закрылась дверь лифта.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

На крыше было тихо. Терраса почти всегда пустовала, но сегодня ее занимал Клинт. Баки не хотел беспокоить его и шагнул было назад на металлическую лестницу, но, наверное, из-за его веса покачнулся настил: Клинт обернулся и помахал ему.  
– Иди сюда, сегодня хорошее небо, – сказал он.  
Ветер отнес его слова в сторону, но Баки уловил суть.  
Он бухнулся рядом с Клинтом, который сидел на корточках и наблюдал за крышами. Они молчали некоторое время, и только ветер и отдаленные звуки уличного движения составляли им компанию. Бак ценил в Клинте умение молчать. Башня со всем своим населением иногда напоминала чертов зоопарк.  
– Как Пэтил? – спросил Клинт спустя некоторое время. Он сам к ней ходил; он и посоветовал ее Баки изначально.  
Баки немного изменил позу, повернувшись лицом к Клинту, затем оторвал пальцы от подбородка и похлопал ими по левому кулаку. Это был первый знак, которому Клинт научил его еще тогда, когда Баки предпочитал невербальное общение.  
– Да, я знаю это ощущение, – задумчиво протянул Клинт, снова уставившись вдаль.  
Баки отвел волосы от лица и стянул их в свободный хвост, чтобы Клинт лучше видел его губы.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что я отстаю от других на десять шагов. А потом оказывается, что на все десять тысяч.  
Клинт нахмурился.  
– Только потому, что Стив встречался с парнями, а ты нет?  
– О боже мой, – Баки закрыл лицо ладонями, забыв на секунду о механике чтения по губам. – Это так очевидно?  
– Судя по всему, ты издаешь печальные звуки, – сказал Клинт. – Ты о чем-то спросил?  
Баки собрался и сумел провести небрежный круг у себя на груди правой рукой, подняв указательный палец в конце.  
– Все знают?  
Клинт показал знак, который они сами придумали несколько месяцев назад: провел линию указательным пальцем вдоль лба, затем еще одну – по горлу. Это значило «Черная вдова, мужик». Из последовавших знаков Баки понял, что Нат не обсуждала это ни с кем, кроме Клинта.  
Баки помахал рукой: «Конечно, конечно».  
– Я понял. Естественное беспокойство о… – он не сказал «о возвращенной боевой единице», – …о команде.  
Клинт нахмурился, сделал крючок из пальца и изобразил, что ловит им уголок рта.  
Баки покачал головой.  
– Не знаю этого знака.  
– Ревность, – многозначительно сказал Клинт. – Она ведь так ощущается. Проникает прямо под кожу. Мы беспокоились за тебя.  
Баки отбросил растрепанные ветром волосы ото рта. Странно было знать, что его состояние волнует других не только на миссиях. Он пробормотал:  
– Просто, ты знаешь, Стив годами встречался с кинозвездами, а я даже не целовался ни с кем с сороковых.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд. Баки думал, они закончили разговор и вернулись к наблюдению за городом, но тут Клинт потянулся и звучно поцеловал его в угол рта.  
«Готово», – показал он, стряхнув невидимую пушинку с рубашки.  
С губ Баки сорвался короткий смешок.  
– Спасибо, – сказал и показал он.  
– Для чего еще нужны неразборчивые в средствах друзья-натуралы? – сказал Клинт, и они вернулись к молчаливому созерцанию.  
Баки оглянулся через плечо: а вдруг у лестницы стоит Стив и с открытым ртом смотрит, как они с Клинтом целуются? Но это не один из фильмов Тони с Пеппер. Нет там никакого Стива, и даже если бы и был, только самый законченный идиот на свете посчитал бы, что заставить Стива ревновать (да еще и к Клинту!) – хорошая идея.  
Баки снова повернулся к городу и представил себе, что где-то там внизу, среди мерцающих огней и гудков машин, есть решение проблемы по имени Стив Роджерс.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Следующим утром Баки открыл глаза под приглушенные звуки музыки. Он некоторое время лежал в постели и слушал, дрейфуя между сном и явью. Мелодия была незнакомой, но приятной. Она вызывала желание дотянуться до чего-то самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Наконец признавшись себе, что больше не заснет, он перекатился на бок и встал с кровати. На нем была та же одежда, в которой он ходил вчера. Он не вполне понимал, зачем переодеваться в специальные вещи для сна. В них он чувствовал бы себя менее защищенным, а так был готов ко всему.  
Кроме… Да, кроме этого.  
Баки остановился у входа в гостиную и уставился на Стива, растянувшегося на полу во весь свой немаленький рост. Он лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и заведя руки за голову, и его подбородок слегка подергивался в ритме музыки, доносившейся из невидимого динамика.  
Долгое мгновение Баки только и мог, что бесстыдно рассматривать то пиршество для глаз, которое представлял собой Стив в потрепанных шортах и облегающей футболке. Затем он обратил внимание, что фаллоимитатор перекочевал с вешалки на подоконник и теперь возвышался над цветком в горшке, как будто тоже ждал, чтобы его полили.  
– О, привет.  
Голос Стива вернул внимание Баки к полу. Стив широко улыбался, глядя снизу вверх; господи, если подложить под него простыню, будет прямо сцена из эротических фантазий Баки.  
– Ты спал без обуви? Это здорово.  
Баки переступил босыми ногами. Да, он пробовал иногда по ночам кое-что. По чуть-чуть. Он был рад, что Стив его поддерживает, но столь пристальное внимание к себе немного нервировало.  
– Я услышал музыку, – сказал он, потирая глаза, чтобы прогнать сон.  
– Ах да, прости. Не знал, что ты еще в кровати, – Стив махнул рукой, и Джарвис (или другая автоматизированная система, управлявшая стереооборудованием) убавил звук почти до нуля. – Наверстываю упущенное за последние несколько десятилетий. Одна из подборок Сэма.  
– Мне понравилось, – сумел сказать Баки и нахмурился, глядя на Стива. – Что ты делаешь на полу?  
– Так лучше слушается, – Стив похлопал ладонью по мягкому ковру рядом с собой. – Иди сюда, я тебе покажу.  
Баки снова подумал об отступлении, но очередной побег мог вызвать подозрения. К тому же ему _хотелось_ лечь рядом со Стивом и послушать его музыкальную коллекцию. Пэтил всегда повторяла, что хорошо, когда тебе чего-то хочется. Это не делает тебя эгоистом – это означает, что ты человек.  
Поэтому он шагнул в гостиную и вытянулся на полу, повторив позу Стива. Их руки лежали так близко, что слегка касались друг друга, когда Баки делал вдох. Если Стив и заметил, то никак этого не показал, только улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, а теперь просто расслабься, – сказал он и взмахнул рукой для прибавления громкости.  
Каждый мускул в теле Баки звенел от напряжения. Расслабиться в таком положении? Никаких шансов.  
Музыка стала громче: новая песня с той же отзывающейся в груди легкостью, которая заставляла задуматься о том, от чего у него болело сердце. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива: тот снова закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, подложив руки под голову. Как будто говорил с самой Девой Марией.  
– Теперь больше никто не сидит и не слушает песни. Они все чем-то занимаются, пока слушают музыку: ведут машину, гуляют, моют посуду. А я хочу уделять музыке все свое внимание, когда могу.  
Перед Баки пронеслось внезапное, как нож в голову, воспоминание: они в Бруклине, валяются на полу, слушают радио прохладной осенней ночью.  
– Я помню, мы так делали в детстве, – тихо сказал Баки под звуки припева.  
Они были друзьями тогда и каким-то чудом остались друзьями сейчас. Разве этого не достаточно? Почему тебе нужно _хотеть_ так сильно? Кем ты себя возомнил, Барнс?  
Стив повернул голову и открыл глаза, встретив взгляд Баки.  
– Тебе какая-нибудь песня западала в голову и ты напевал ее день за днем, пока нас обоих не начинало от нее тошнить.  
Его рот растянулся в ухмылке, но во взгляде не было веселья.  
– Прости, – сказал Баки на автомате.  
Старые мотивы танцевальных залов… Стив от них на стенку лез.  
– Не извиняйся.  
Стив отвел взгляд, но, когда закончилась песня, снова посмотрел на Баки.  
– Хочешь, включу что-нибудь из старых добрых времен? – спросил он. – В библиотеке Джарвиса есть практически все.  
В коротком перерыве между песнями Баки закрыл глаза и услышал у себя в голове гулкие ноты старых мелодий. Они появились и тут же исчезли.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал он. – Я хочу дальше слушать эту музыку.  
Началась новая песня – что-то джазовое и танцевальное. Они лежали бок о бок, Стив покачивал головой в такт и казался относительно довольным, а Баки ждал, соприкоснутся ли снова их руки. Не дождался, но ничего страшного.  
Он сглотнул, слушая, как девушка поет о любимом, которого у нее никогда не будет.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Баки далеко не сразу набрался решимости спуститься в личную лабораторию Старка. Не то чтобы тот ему не нравился… Просто Тони мог быть шумным. Тони мог быть наглым. Но Баки все равно не знал, к кому еще обратиться, так что отправился к частному лифту и попросил Джарвиса отвезти его в нутро здания.  
Помещение оказалось настоящей свалкой. Повсюду валялись кучи оборудования и куски металла. Инопланетная музыка играла на максимальной громкости. Сам Тони сидел на капоте чего-то похожего на половину машины (или космического корабля? Они ему никогда ничего не рассказывали) в странных очках, в которых напоминал робота, и игрался с компьютерными моделями.  
– Старк? – позвал Баки.  
Тони поднял взгляд, махнул рукой, сворачивая модель, и выключил свою визжащую музыку.  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен, что ты здесь делаешь? Джарвис, мы вроде договаривались, что меня ни для кого нет дома.  
– Мистер Барнс так редко о чем-то просит, сэр, что я посчитал нужным выполнить его пожелание на этот раз, – сказал автоматизированный голос, прежде чем Баки смог ответить.  
– С каких пор мы делаем одолжения всем тихоням? Скажи еще, что ты отдал Джэнет мою кредитную карту на выходные.  
Тони спустился на пол и снял очки.  
– Уверяю вас, сэр, я не делал ничего подобного.  
– Я могу уйти, – предложил Баки, изо всех сил стараясь не пропустить в голос раздражение.  
Тони махнул рукой.  
– Ты уже здесь. Выкладывай, Драго.  
Отлично, еще одно слово, которое позже надо будет погуглить.  
– Я хотел спросить тебя кое о чем, – Баки поскреб в затылке. – Это вроде как личное.  
– О, – Тони сморщил нос, устало вздохнул и уселся на столе лицом к Баки. – Ладно, я понял. У тебя вопросы про трансов. Честно предупреждаю, я не самый типичный представитель. Во-первых, я сказочно богат, – он покрутил пальцем, словно показывая на Башню и все в ней. – И еще я гений. И еще я сногсшибательно красив. И еще…  
– Что? Нет, я не… – Баки поднял перед собой ладони, прерывая поток характеристик. – Я хотел спросить тебя про Пеппер.  
– Про Пеппер? Про мою Пеппер? – Тони нахмурился. – Что насчет нее?  
Баки попытался принять непринужденную позу, скрестив руки на груди и опершись бедром об угол какой-то машины, но только почувствовал себя еще более неуютно.  
– Вы с ней были друзьями до того, как начали встречаться, верно?  
Лицо Тони претерпело ряд изменений и остановилось на таком выражении, будто его развеселило услышанное. Его руки, видимо, были неспособны долго оставаться в неподвижном состоянии: он потянулся за двумя разными деталями и тут же начал их соединять.  
– Кто-то влюбился, – пропел он. – В кого? В Романову?  
Баки уставился на него.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Тони положил детали на стол и оборонительно сложил руки на груди.  
– Я не мастер ловить чужие эмоциональные волны. Тебе придется мне помочь, – сказал он.  
– Да Нат вообще не привлекают люди в этом смысле!  
– Вот видишь. Все время узнаю что-то новое. Джарвис, поставь отметку, пожалуйста.  
– Уже сделано, сэр.  
– Старк, сфокусируйся, – резко сказал Баки.  
– Да, правильно. Это же не я, нет?  
Баки зажал голову в ладонях и едва сдержал стон.  
– О мой бог.  
– Но зачем приходить ко мне же за советом, как меня подцепить? Это какой-то хитрый план?  
– Да нет никакого плана, – сказал Баки, широко разведя руками. – Это Стив, понимаешь?  
Брови Тони выгнулись высокими дугами над распахнутыми глазами.  
– О. О... Да, я вижу, это может быть… – Он пожал плечами. – Сложно... Я имею в виду, вы со Стивом – просто эталонные друзья.  
– Именно поэтому… – Баки сделал беспомощный жест. – Я подумал, что раз вы с Пеппер вместе, то, может быть, ты сможешь, я не знаю… Помочь мне.  
Тони раздвинул колени пошире, глядя на потолок, как будто там могли быть написаны ответы.  
– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, малыш. Сам видишь – я не заслуживаю такую женщину, как Пэп. Это все она. Я косячил на каждом шагу, и она, ээ... – он печально улыбнулся полу. – У нас все получилось только благодаря ей.  
– Мда.  
Бак часто фантазировал о чем-то подобном: как хорошо было бы проснуться в один прекрасный день и узнать, что Стив сходит по нему с ума и готов для него на все..  
– Наверное, я могу просто подождать, пока он предпримет что-нибудь. Уже ждал достаточно долго, подумаешь, еще несколько десятков лет.  
– Эй, может, в вашем сценарии ты за Пеппер, – сказал Тони. – А Стив – за везучего засранца.  
Баки секунду обескураженно молчал.  
– Да, конечно.  
Он впервые услышал от Старка что-то настолько хорошее. Должно быть, это шутка.  
– Почему нет?  
Искренность на лице Старка граничила с раздражением – ему не нравилось, что Баки не хочет принимать комплимент.  
– Ты просто находка, Барнс.  
– Тони, я…  
Они не говорили о Говарде.  
Они не говорили о Марии.  
Никогда.  
Тони поднял палец.  
– До того, как я взялся за ум, моя компания уничтожала целые страны. Во множественном числе. Хочешь присоединиться к клубу тех, кто недостоин и не заслуживает? Ты говоришь с его основателем, – он пожал плечами. – Это не самое веселое место, так что не советую.  
– Да, я в курсе, – сказал Баки.  
Между ними ненадолго возникло молчаливое взаимопонимание двух людей, которые стараются не задумываться о своих грехах слишком часто.  
– Прости, что от меня так мало толку, – наконец сказал Тони. – Но я тебе вот что скажу: не ходи с этим к Бэннеру. Он ужасный слушатель.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Баки разбудили крики Стива. Он оказался на ногах еще до того, как вспомнил, где он или какой сейчас год, и вылетел из своей темной спальни босиком и во вчерашней одежде.  
Дверь не была заперта, но, даже если бы и была, он просто разнес бы ее в щепки. Баки ворвался в комнату, где обнаружил Стива на постели: запутавшись в мокрых от пота простынях, он плакал во сне.  
– Стиви, проснись!  
Он забрался на кровать рядом со Стивом. Это было непросто: пришлось увернуться от нескольких ударов локтями.  
– Эй, эй, все хорошо! Ты видел сон. Это просто сон, ну же.  
Он обхватил ладонями лицо Стива. Голубые глаза открылись и долю секунды смотрели на Баки в полном непонимании.  
– Просто сон, – повторил Баки.  
– Боже, – выдохнул Стив. – О господи, это было так по-настоящему, так... – он прижался лицом к груди Баки.  
Баки успокаивающе обхватил его затылок.  
– Я знаю. Я знаю.  
Он правда знал. У него уже несколько месяцев не было длинных кошмаров, после которых просыпаешься с криками. А вот Стив со своей фотографической памятью, казалось, не мог от них избавиться.  
Дело в том, что для него после войны прошло лишь несколько лет. Он помнил ее так же отчетливо, как те ребята, которые пытались делать вид, что у них все нормально, в конце сороковых. А поверх наложились битва за Нью-Йорк, события в Вашингтоне, смерть... Такую мешанину по ночам не под силу обработать ни одному мозгу, даже мозгу суперсолдата.  
– Все в порядке. Все хорошо.  
Баки продолжал говорить ерунду, поглаживая Стива по мокрым волосам. К нему подкрадывалась вина – за грязненькое удовольствие от того, как он близок к Стиву, как держит его в руках. Да, он последняя сволочь, но что он мог поделать? Бросить Стива одного после того, как тот был рядом с Баки бесчисленными ночами вроде этой? Оставить его в тисках кошмара на несколько минут дольше, пока он не найдет кого-то еще, кто о нем позаботится?  
Стив крепче вцепился в его рубашку.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он.  
Он уже меньше дрожал, возвращая контроль над дыханием.  
– Да не за что, – сказал Баки ему в макушку.  
Стив прижался щекой к груди Баки, там, где бешено колотилось сердце.  
– Нет, есть за что.  
Чудовищно хотелось просто поцеловать его светлые волосы и сказать: «Ты в безопасности. Я люблю тебя». Но надо было быть полным уродом, чтобы признаваться в такой момент. Он не мог причинить Стиву боль, воспользоваться его доверием.  
Они лежали неподвижно несколько минут. Пот остывал, пульс замедлялся. Баки посмотрел на часы на прикроватном столике. Было еще только начало пятого.  
– Сможешь снова заснуть? – спросил он.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Вряд ли.  
Наверное, тот еще был кошмар.  
– Я бы лучше сходил прогуляться. Пойдешь со мной?  
Они постоянно ходили гулять. Днем, когда хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, и по ночам, когда было трудно (или страшно) заснуть. Последняя прогулка завела их в тот самый магазинчик.  
– Конечно. Подожди, я обуюсь.  
Баки оторвался от Стива и пошел к себе, но заметил краем глаза, как Стив отбросил одеяло и выбрался из кровати. Его промокшее белье – невозможно тесная футболка и короткие шорты – прилипло к коже.  
Баки отвел взгляд, когда Стив потянулся за джинсами.  
– Я на минуту, – сказал он и сбежал из комнаты.  
Они дошли аж до Чайнатауна в полном молчании. В некоторых кварталах было тихо, как на кладбище, другие только-только просыпались, принимаясь за утренние хлопоты.  
Стив остановился у маленькой дыры в стене – круглосуточной китайской забегаловки – и купил им шесть пельменей в белой картонной коробке. Они ели их руками, сидя на лавочке в парке через дорогу. Баки помнил, как в детстве они ели устриц из таких же коробок на берегу реки.  
– Мне снилось, что я дрался с теми инопланетянами, – наконец сказал Стив. – А потом один из них снял маску и оказалось, что это ты. Затем они все сняли маски. Пег, Дум-Дум, Гейб… Все там были. И я должен был убить вас всех.  
Говорить «ну, это же было не по-настоящему» не имело смысла, поэтому Баки не стал говорить ничего. Он сжал предплечье Стива – левой рукой, с осторожностью.  
Стив обхватил плечи Баки и сверкнул своей странной не-улыбкой.  
– Это странное будущее, Бак, но я рад, что ты в нем.  
Он притянул его к себе на секунду, обнимая одной рукой.  
– Да, – сказал Баки. – Я тоже.  
Вернувшись домой, они увидели, что дилдо необъяснимым образом переместился на логотип «Старк Индастриз» в главном холле Башни.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Брюс Бэннер застал Баки врасплох на кухне, когда тот был занят поисками сыра в холодильнике.  
– Привет. Тони говорит, тебе не помешает моя помощь, – сказал он в своей извиняющейся, вкрадчивой манере. Баки все время казалось, что он притворяется.  
– Да?  
Баки встал и закрыл дверцу.  
– Мне он сказал совершенно противоположное.  
– О, верно, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в чувствах и… – Брюс сделал неопределенный жест, затем оглянулся, как будто проверяя, есть ли в комнате еще кто-нибудь. – И во всяком таком. Но кое-что у меня получается неплохо, и Тони уверяет, как раз это тебе и нужно.  
Баки был насторожен, но заинтригован – и именно поэтому оказался пристегнут ремнем безопасности на пассажирском сиденье одного из множества спортивных автомобилей в подземном гараже. Брюс повернул ключ зажигания, и двигатель ожил.  
– Так куда мы едем? – спросил Баки.  
– По магазинам, – ответил Брюс.  
– Правда?  
Брюс нажал на газ и вывел автомобиль под открытое небо.  
– Правда, – сказал он.  
Пока они неслись по Пятой авеню, ветер в ушах шумел так громко, что Баки пришлось дождаться красного сигнала светофора, прежде чем спросить:  
– Зачем?  
Брюс надел солнечные очки и по-простецки пожал плечами.  
– Несколько лет назад, когда мы практически снесли с лица земли Центральный вокзал, Тони одолжил мне кое-какую одежду. Потому что все мои вещи тогда порвались на мелкие лоскутки или сгорели в огне, – он поправил очки на переносице одним пальцем. – И это была лучшая одежда, которую я когда-либо носил. Но она была мне не вполне по размеру. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?  
Баки посмотрел на себя: на нем были дырявые треники (порвались во время последнего спарринга со Стивом), слишком большая футболка с неизвестным ему логотипом и потертые ботинки.  
– Ты пытаешься сказать, что я выгляжу как бомж?  
Зажегся зеленый сигнал, и Брюсу пришлось ненадолго оторвать взгляд от дороги, чтобы оценить внешний вид Баки.  
– Н-нет! Я имею в виду… Дело не в этом. Хотя, конечно, не повредило бы… – он поморщился. – Слушай: мне приходится много бегать. И первая пара новых туфель, которые купил мне Тони... Они были чем-то вроде физической привязки к реальности. Они как бы говорили: «окей, Бэннер. Ты здесь. Ты существуешь, и тебе в любом случае нужна какая-то обувь, чтобы в ней ходить, так почему бы ей не быть хорошей».  
Он слегка улыбнулся Баки.  
– Это нормально – хотеть хороших вещей.  
Баки поерзал на сиденье, чувствуя себя неуютно. Ему не приходилось думать о деньгах после того, как он вышел из тени; с тех самых пор ему было где жить и что есть, и об этом всегда заботился кто-то другой. Разговор на эту тему вызывал у него беспокойство. Он украдкой посмотрел на ногу Бэннера, упакованную в блестящий коричневый лофер.  
– Я не знаю, могу ли позволить себе хорошие вещи, – сказал он.  
– Я тоже. Именно поэтому, – Бэннер опустил руку в задний карман и вытащил карточку, – за все платит Тони.  
Баки состроил рожу. По обе стороны от них пролетали здания.  
– Я не знаю... – перекричал он шум.  
– Да брось, Барнс! Если собираешься признаваться в чувствах, разве ты не должен выглядеть идеально?  
Баки раздумывал над этим, пока они ехали дальше. Стив действительно заслуживает самого лучшего, и, судя по тем красавчикам на фотографиях в газетах, ему нравятся мужчины, которые следят за собой. Баки мог бы следить за собой, если бы захотел. Наверное. Скорее всего.  
Его взгляд упал на приборную панель. На ней покачивался из стороны в сторону, как гавайская танцовщица, дилдо на присоске.  
– Так, – сказал он, – кто постоянно пристраивает эту штуку в разных местах?  
– Хм? – с совершенно невинным видом Брюс посмотрел на фаллоимитатор так, словно только что его заметил. – Кто бы это мог быть? Очень странно.  
Они проехали несколько улиц и наконец припарковались в тихом районе с аккуратно высаженными деревьями где-то возле Бауэри. Баки выбрался из машины и осмотрелся, пока Брюс поднимал верх.  
– Я думал, мы поехали за покупками. А где универмаг?  
Брюс засмеялся.  
– Никаких универмагов. Для тебя есть кое-что получше.  
Он повел Баки к одному из особняков, затем – вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Брюс открыл застекленную дверь без вывески и вошел внутрь. Звякнул медный звонок.  
Баки не смог придумать предлога остаться снаружи и последовал за ним.  
В магазине пахло чем-то старым и знакомым. Бак видел теперь, чем это место нравится Брюсу. По комнате были художественно расставлены абстрактные манекены в твидовых костюмах и мягких свитерах; антикварные полки занимали сложенные невысокими стопками накрахмаленные рубашки и потертые джинсы. У кассы возвышалась целая стойка носовых платков самых разных узоров и расцветок.  
Он коснулся пальцами бирки на пиджаке рядом с дверью. Там от руки было написано: «шьется на заказ, рекомендуется для осени». Без ценника.  
Ну и во что он вляпался на этот раз?  
Услышав тихий шепот, он оглянулся. Стоя у кассы, Брюс разговаривал с сотрудницей магазина – может, даже владелицей – и показывал ей на Баки. Женщина подошла к нему плавной неторопливой походкой.  
– Помочь вам найти ваш размер? – спросила она.  
У Баки пересохло во рту. Ему не приходилось называть свои физические параметры десятки лет. Когда-то у него от зубов отскакивали размеры брюк, рубашек и обхват шеи, но все это давно было вытеснено из его памяти.  
К тому же теперь, наверное, его размеры изменились. Он нарастил немного мышечной массы с тех пор.  
– Я… – попытался сказать он.  
Брюс помог ему отбить удар.  
– Давайте снимем с него мерки для верности.  
Хозяйку магазина это предложение, казалось, обрадовало. Она увела Баки к небольшому возвышению во внутренней части магазина перед зеркалом в раме, обитой бархатом. Он стоял там, как кукла, пока она готовила мягкую желтую измерительную ленту. Когда она обернула ее вокруг его бицепса, он вздрогнул, но Брюс показал ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы, и Баки вспомнил, что этой женщине где-то шестьдесят пять. Она не представляет угрозы, как и Брюс (в данный момент) и, если его и ждет гибель, то не от рук почтенной портнихи.  
Ее, казалось, не удивила конструкция его левой руки; возможно, Брюс предупредил, или же ей на своей работе доводилось видеть и более странные вещи.  
Он терпеливо выдержал всю процедуру, даже обмерку внутренних сторон бедер. Брюс тем временем присел в роскошное кожаное кресло и принял стакан воды с мятой у мальчика, который испарился, услышав, что Брюсу больше ничего не нужно.  
Пока женщина записывала обхват его талии в небольшой блокнот, в голову Баки пробралось воспоминание. Он делал это и раньше, причем с удовольствием. Ходил в магазины, покупал новую одежду…Сейчас Баки видел на себе в зеркале линялое и блеклое, но он не всегда так одевался. Он помнил легкое приятное волнение оттого, что удавалось накопить денег на новую рубашку или пальто. Он не был богат, но время от времени мог побаловать себя. Ощущение мягкой ткани и хорошо подогнанной одежды… Да, ему были по душе такие маленькие радости жизни.  
– Ну, что думаешь? – окликнул его Брюс из своего кресла. – Есть идеи, с чего начать?  
– Я раньше носил много синего, – сказал Баки неожиданно для самого себя. Но едва слова вылетели изо рта, он почувствовал, что это правда.  
– Понятно, почему – синий вам к лицу, – сказала женщина. – Я подберу пару вещей, которые могут вам понравиться.  
«Пара вещей» оказались примерно всем, что было в магазине. Баки часами задергивал за собой бархатные занавески примерочной и открывал их снова, как лепестки цветка, чтобы продемонстрировать результат. Быстро обнаружилось, что Брюс – отличный партнер для похода по магазинам. Он вовсю охал и ахал, но качал головой достаточно часто, так что можно было поверить в его честность. Баки перемерил все по очереди – формальные и повседневные, приталенные и свободные вещи.  
– Вот оно, – сказал Брюс, когда Баки раздвинул занавески, как оказалось, в последний раз.  
– Что оно? – Баки наклонил голову и осмотрел то, что было на нем сейчас: джинсы хорошего кроя, рубашка, судя по всему, «винтажная» (хотя это относительно), черные ботинки из мягкой кожи, свитер со странной изогнутой молнией. В такой одежде он чувствовал себя современным, принадлежащим этому столетию. Приятная перемена.  
– Вот в это ты будешь одет, когда скажешь ему, – Брюс сложил пальцы квадратом и посмотрел через них так, чтобы Баки был в центре «кадра». – Согласен? Ведь идеально же.  
Баки упер было руки в бока, но затем осознанно скрестил их на груди. О господи, какие мягкие рукава.  
– Почему все так стараются ради моей личной жизни, пока что даже не существующей?  
– Мы хорошие люди. И еще нам скучно.  
Брюс передал кредитную карту Старка мальчику из магазина – тот, казалось, материализовался из воздуха как раз для этого.  
– Сверни все и упакуй, Курт.  
Пакеты едва поместились на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Дилдо плясал на приборной панели всю дорогу до дома.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Новая одежда поставила его перед сложным выбором. Он хотел ее носить, чувствовать на коже. Но если он переоденется, то придется прыгнуть в омут с головой и сказать Стиву что-нибудь. Позвать поужинать, например.  
Баки стоял в одних плавках в уединении своей спальни, не в состоянии решить, задвинуть ли обновки подальше в ящик на потом или надеть что-нибудь прямо сейчас и покончить с этим. Он посмотрел в зеркало над шкафом и стянул волосы в небрежный пучок. Он готов. Он хочет это сделать. Ему страшно, но это нормально. Бояться – в порядке вещей.  
– Джарвис, где…  
– Капитан Роджерс тренируется в спортзале на двадцать девятом этаже, – сказал робот.  
Баки обиженно фыркнул.  
– Ты даже не дал мне закончить. Я мог спрашивать о ком-то другом.  
– Конечно, мистер Барнс, – тон Джарвиса совершенно не казался извиняющимся.  
– В моей жизни есть и другие люди, знаешь ли.  
– Истинная правда, сэр.  
– Не все сводится к Стиву.  
– Я и не думал утверждать подобное, сэр.  
– Хорошо.  
Баки закусил губу и потер пальцами мягкую ткань новых джинсов в последний раз перед тем, как надеть их. Он что, на самом деле собирается просить о помощи этот хваленый калькулятор?  
– Эй, Джарвис?  
– Да, сэр?  
– Ты же отслеживаешь жизненные показатели всех, кто здесь живет, верно? Скорость пульса и тому подобное?  
– Конечно.  
– Ты не замечал… Я имею в виду, у Стива иногда меняется… Не когда ему снятся кошмары или что-то в этом роде, но когда мы... – он пожал плечами, глядя в потолок, – общаемся?  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Джарвис снова заговорил.  
– Мистер Барнс, ни одна вычислительная система во вселенной не сможет экстраполировать мысли капитана Роджерса, за исключением, конечно, устройства для телепатии. Можно найти свидетельства в пользу того или другого умозаключения, но, я боюсь, единственный способ узнать точно – спросить его самого.  
– Ты зануда, знаешь об этом?  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
Баки надел костюм, который больше всего понравился Брюсу, и спустился на лифте в спортзал.  
Стив работал с тяжелой грушей в углу. Его белая футболка промокла от пота и просвечивала. Ну да, конечно, а кто сказал, что будет легко? Жизнь вообще несправедлива.  
Он был в наушниках – видимо, одновременно тренировался и слушал новую музыку.  
– Стиви? – Баки прокрался в поле зрения Стива и помахал рукой. – Ты занят?  
Стив улыбнулся и выдернул наушники из ушей перебинтованными руками.  
– Бак, привет. Что это ты так вырядился?  
Он скользнул взглядом по обновкам Баки, который достаточно хорошо контролировал себя и сумел не покраснеть. Но мысль об этом прожигала его голову.  
– Это Брюс выбрал, – сказал он, толком не ответив на вопрос. – Слушай, у тебя есть планы на вечер? Хочешь, съедим по бургеру?  
Боже, почему надо было предложить именно бургеры? Бургеры – самая дружеская категория еды. Ничто так не говорит «просто друзья, никакой романтики», как бургеры и картошка фри.  
Хотя сейчас у всего есть дешевая дружеская версия и дорогая романтическая. Тони как-то объяснил ему, что богатые люди тоже любят дешевые вещи, но считают себя обязанными тратить на них больше. Так что, наверное, он может позвать Стива в какой-нибудь дорогой ресторан с бургерами. Там будут подавать вино и фри не только из картошки.  
Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове Баки за долю секунды, которая потребовалась Стиву для того, чтобы с досадой покачать головой.  
– Прости, сегодня моя очередь идти на дежурство.  
– А. Точно.  
Почему нельзя было проверить гребаное расписание?  
– Тогда, может, завтра?  
– Не получится, – сказал Стив со вздохом. – Я обещал Кэрол наконец-то пройти те летные испытания, с которыми она ко мне пристает.  
Окей, план Б? У него есть план Б? Можно пропустить ужин и сказать Стиву сейчас. Просто сказать напрямую. «Давай, Барнс, признайся. Скажи "Стив, я люблю тебя”».  
– Да, научиться летать на чем-нибудь тебе не помешает. Я думаю, Старк строит космический корабль, – сказал он вместо этого.  
Он мысленно назвал себя каждым из слов, которые не одобряла Пэтил.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
– На следующей неделе я обязательно смогу. Когда будет поспокойнее.  
– Ага. Обязательно.  
Скажи, скажи, скажи, господи, просто скажи ему.  
Стив слегка наклонил голову.  
– И я, эмм, попросил бы тебя побоксировать со мной пару минут, но ты так хорошо одет. Не хотелось бы порвать твои новые туфли.  
Вау, становится все лучше и лучше.  
Отступление. Без вариантов.  
– Хорошо, я тебя оставлю.  
Баки повернулся к двери.  
– Эй, Бак?  
Он прикрыл глаза в быстрой молитве и обернулся.  
– Да?  
Стив потер рукой волосы, размазывая пот.  
– Спасибо.  
Баки моргнул.  
– За что?  
– За то, что зашел проведать меня после… – он отвел взгляд в сторону. – Ну, после кошмаров. Ты всегда рядом, когда это действительно важно… Спасибо за то, что ты такой хороший друг.  
Только благодаря всей своей суперподготовке Баки сумел не закричать. Ведь в этом же вся загвоздка. Он должен гордиться тем, что он друг Стива. Точка. К чему еще ему стремиться? Но нет, он, жадный маленький сукин сын, не может довольствоваться одним чудом. Баки Барнсу нужна целая серия чудес. И вот он стоит тут в новых шмотках, как на генеральной костюмированной репетиции в роли бойфренда Стива Роджерса… какой же он идиот.  
Чувствуя, как горят щеки, он пробормотал что-то типа «всегда пожалуйста» и снова развернулся к лифту.  
Когда за ним закрылись двери, он увидел дилдо Капитана Америки прямо над кнопками с цифрами. Баки с рычанием оторвал его от стены.  
В конце концов он отнес его к себе в спальню и сунул в ящик с носками. Теперь, по крайней мере, эта штука не будет мозолить глаза в самое неподходящее время.  
Той ночью Баки спал в новых ботинках.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

В следующие несколько дней он избегал любого общества. Он не отвечал на смс-ки Брюса: было бы слишком унизительно объяснять, как все прошло со Стивом. По вечерам задерживался в спортзале допоздна, пока все не расходились спать, а утром не вылезал из постели, дожидаясь, пока не пройдет время общего завтрака. И он сознательно не надевал больше ничего из новой одежды.  
Он сидел на карнизе шестьдесят седьмого этажа – в единственном месте, где, как он знал точно, его никто не побеспокоит. Пока, конечно же, его кто-то не побеспокоил.  
– Друг Барнс? – сказал Тор, влетев в поле его зрения.  
Баки остановил порыв подпрыгнуть на фут в воздух. Не лучшая идея на такой высоте.  
– Черт, Тор, так можно и до сердечного приступа довести.  
– Прошу прощения. Меня послали спросить, не пожелаешь ли ты составить компанию своим друзьям за обеденным столом. Но твое выражение лица говорит мне, что ты предпочел бы побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
– Совершенно правильно оно говорит, – сказал Баки.  
– Я так и думал. Твои мысли, без сомнения, занимает Капитан.  
Тор, казалось, удобно устроился в воздухе, сложив руки на груди. Без плаща он при этом выглядел довольно странно.  
– Ты тоже про все знаешь?  
– О да. Так что же, он отверг тебя?  
– Мы не зашли настолько далеко. И, думаю, никогда не зайдем. Иногда лучше просто, – Баки пожал плечами, – не будить спящую собаку.  
Тор кивнул с мудрым видом.  
– Поддерживать равновесие – благородное стремление, но я не вижу вреда в том, чтобы объявить о такой правде. Разве тебе не больно хранить свой секрет?  
– Да, но… – Баки наклонил голову к оконному стеклу и вздохнул. – Подожду еще немного, подумаешь.  
Тор потянулся и сильно ущипнул Баки за правую руку.  
– Эй!  
– Это лишь слабая боль.  
Тор снова его ущипнул.  
– Ай! – Баки оттолкнул его железной рукой, чуть не потеряв равновесие. – Ты не… Прекрати это!  
Большие пальцы асгардца приготовились к третьей атаке.  
– Тебе не приносят радости эти ощущения?  
– Нет!  
– Так почему ты позволяешь боли в сердце себя мучить? – вопросил Тор. – Иди к нему. Признайся. Избавь себя от этих страданий. Даже если он не ответит тебе взаимностью, ты хотя бы перестанешь терзаться неизвестностью.  
Баки потер лицо.  
– Это не так просто.  
– Сделай так, чтобы это стало просто, – сказал Тор. – Или, честное слово, я сброшу тебя с Башни упиваться страданиями где-нибудь в другом месте.  
– Это было напутствие по-асгардски?  
– Именно. Готов ли ты встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу?  
Приперли к стенке, вот как это называется. Баки кивнул со смешком.  
– Ты прав. Так не может продолжаться. Я должен выговориться, и будь что будет.  
– Отлично! И в ознаменование твоей новообретенной решимости я принес тебе подарок.  
Тор протянул небольшую красную бутылочку. Баки взял ее со вздохом: «Смазка-молния, созданная с мыслью о богах», гласила надпись на этикетке.  
– Ух ты. Пожалуй, ты слегка опережаешь события, Тор.  
– Вероятно.  
Он хлопнул огромной ладонью по плечу Баки и потряс его по-дружески.  
– Но, может, в один прекрасный день ты найдешь ей применение.  
– Спасибо?  
Тор улетел, царственный и довольный собой. Баки пролез обратно в окно и сунул подарок в отделение для носков рядом с игрушкой. Разве не странная комбинация предметов? Он прогнал мысли об этом и набрал сообщение Стиву: «дай мне знать, когда у тебя будет свободная минута».

–––––––––––––––––––––––

В итоге они просто пошли гулять.  
Это было своего рода привычной обстановкой для них обоих, и к тому же имело смысл уйти подальше от Башни и любопытных глаз участливых, но навязчивых друзей.  
Примерив три разных костюма, в качестве компромисса Баки надел новые джинсы и старую футболку. Волосы он зачесал назад, чтобы не прятаться за ними по своей привычке. Сегодня он не собирался прятаться. Только это ему и нужно – не прятаться.  
Было свежо, даже прохладно, но Баки вспотел, когда они обходили пруд в Центральном парке. Стив выглядел… Господи, он выглядел как всегда: непринужденно идеально. Взгляд голубых глаз блуждал по парку с бдительностью солдата и наблюдательностью художника.  
– Хороший день сегодня, – сказал он.  
– Я думаю, я влюблен в тебя, – ответил Баки очень к месту.  
Стив покосился на него.  
– Что?  
Баки сглотнул и перешел к более решительным формулировкам:  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, – И… господи, уже очень давно.  
Стив осмотрел парк, как будто искал скрытую камеру. Словно думал, что это розыгрыш и кто-то хочет над ним посмеяться. Наконец он, очевидно, пришел к выводу, что Баки не шутит, и взял его под локоть.  
– Давай присядем, – сказал Стив и повел Баки к ближайшей скамейке.  
Баки подумал, что его сейчас стошнит. По лицу Стива ничего нельзя было сказать. В кои-то веки оно было как холодный мрамор. Идеальный покерфейс.  
– Почему ты мне это говоришь? – спросил Стив, когда они сели.  
– Почему? – непонимающе повторил Баки. – Потому что это правда. И я… я думал, ты должен знать.  
Стив не сказал ничего, просто прикрыл рот ладонью и нахмурился, словно обдумывал стратегию и тактику.  
– И потому что я думал, – Баки почти заикался, – вдруг ты чувствуешь то же самое.  
Стив уронил руки и посмотрел на Баки так, как смотрел на него тысячу раз: с нежностью длиною в жизнь и заботой, на которую способен только Стив.  
– Бак… – начал он.  
– Но нет, – сказал Баки, понимая, что это правда.  
Его внутренности заледенели. Но это пройдет. Он наклонил голову.  
– Это нормально. Я думал… Черт.  
Стив не прикасался к нему: не положил руку на плечо, не предложил никакого физического утешения, как делал обычно. Стив всегда был тактильным, но сейчас не мог не понимать, что момент неподходящий.  
– Эй, посмотри на меня, – сказал он вместо этого.  
Баки поднял взгляд. Стив снова улыбался своей грустной улыбкой.  
– Прости. Я никогда не думал о тебе подобным образом, – сказал он. – Не потому что… Говоришь, это началось еще давно? То есть еще когда…  
Баки печально кивнул.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, – сказал Стив. – Ты знаешь, каково было жить с таким секретом. Когда я начал обращать внимание на девушек и парней, на всех, я испугался того, что это означает. Ты же знаешь?  
Еще бы он не знал. Он помнил, как его ужасало то, что он, будучи парнем, смотрел на Стива, видел, какой тот красивый, и понимал, что пропал с концами.  
Стив прочистил горло.  
– Так что я задвинул все эти мысли подальше, туда, докуда не мог дотянуться. Между ними и мной всегда была словно кирпичная стена, и я просто не разрешал себе думать об этом, – продолжал Стив тихим голосом. – А ты... Ты был моим единственным другом, и я не стал бы рисковать этим ни за что на свете, – он развел руками в беспомощном жесте. – Я все время злился, думал, у меня никогда не будет возможности быть честным насчет себя, но надеялся, что если я смогу быть полезным в других отношениях…  
Снова его печальная улыбка.  
– И затем я проснулся в будущем и все изменилось.  
– Но я до сих пор по ту сторону стены, – сказал Баки, и Стив заметно вздрогнул.  
– Мне жаль, – снова сказал он. – Я просто никогда не позволял себе смотреть на тебя таким образом.  
Баки не особенно жаждал выслушивать это признание по второму кругу.  
– Я знал тебя так долго… – Стив прервался.  
– Все в порядке. Я и не ждал, что ты…  
«Упадешь мне на руки с распростертыми объятьями, полюбишь меня», – хотел он сказать. Но не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова.  
– Я не говорю, что это невозможно, – сказал Стив.  
Он медленно, осторожно потянулся и накрыл рукой ладонь Баки – правую, сжимающую колено так, что костяшки побелели.  
Баки не смел дышать, чтобы хрупкий лед внутри не разлетелся вдребезги.  
– Тогда что ты хочешь сказать? – прошептал он в землю, не в силах посмотреть Стиву в лицо.  
– Я не знаю. Дай мне время подумать. Это большая новость и я… мне нужно ее переварить. Ты не против?  
Он не сказал «нет». Но совершенно точно не сказал «да».  
Баки сдержанно кивнул.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. Что ему еще оставалось.  
Он бросил вороватый взгляд на Стива, по дурацкому выражению лица которого было прекрасно видно: он понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Будь это обычная прогулка с разговорами по душам, Стив притянул бы его к себе в крепком объятии. Но сейчас обниматься было бы слишком странно.  
Кошмар, как есть кошмар.  
– Слушай, – сказал Баки, – что бы ты ни решил, ты мой самый старый друг и я не… – он посмотрел в сторону. – Я не могу…  
– Заткнись, – сказал Стив и притянул его к себе. – Даже не думай. Это никогда не изменится. Я обещаю.  
Руки Баки сами собой обвились вокруг Стива, и он уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Он чувствовал запах рубашки Стива, тепло его тела, и внутри нарастала боль от понимания того, насколько безнадежным все это может быть.  
Баки вырвался, пока перед глазами не начало расплываться.  
– Может, пойдешь домой? – сказал он. – А я погуляю еще немного. Подышу свежим воздухом, все такое.  
– Уверен? – спросил Стив, хотя явно с облегчением воспринял то, что неловкое совместное возвращение отменяется.  
– Ага, иди. Увидимся позже. – он подкрепил свои слова дружеским похлопыванием по руке.  
Стив ушел, предварительно заставив Баки пообещать, что тот не исчезнет, как с ним случалось в первое время после возвращения в Нью-Йорк. Баки принес торжественную клятву, и Стив пошел на юг, а Баки смотрел вслед, пока высокая фигура не потерялась в толпе.  
Он бросил взгляд на соседнюю лавочку. Пожилая женщина кивнула ему с сочувствием.  
– На это было больно смотреть, – сказала она.  
– Угу, спасибо, – буркнул он.  
Нахмурившись, он пошел на север, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.

–––––––––––––––––––––––-

Он почти дошел до Гарлема, когда зазвонил телефон. Баки посмотрел на экран, думая, не дождаться ли, пока включится голосовая почта. Но звонил Сэм, а ему было сложно игнорировать Сэма.  
– Привет, – сказал он.  
– Привет! Как я понял, Стив вернулся в Башню в одиночестве примерно сорок пять минут назад, и выглядел при этом – я цитирую Нат – как будто дела у него дрянь. Долгожданное признание пошло не так?  
Баки обогнул кучу собачьего дерьма на тротуаре.  
– Долгожданное признание? Откуда ты…  
– Асгардцы любят сплетничать.  
Баки ущипнул себя за переносицу и вздохнул.  
– Конечно.  
– Слушай, мне жаль. Никто не любит получать от ворот поворот.  
– Ну, я не получал от ворот поворот. Технически.  
– Объясни поподробней, – сказал Сэм, – а то я ни фига не понимаю.  
– В общем… – Баки остановился на перекрестке. Маленький мальчик, стоящий с матерью у бордюра, засмотрелся на его металлическую руку. Баки переложил телефон в правую ладонь, а левую сунул в карман. – Я в чистилище.  
– В чистилище? – Сэм застонал. – Ты имеешь в виду?.. Ты сказал слово на букву «Л», и он сказал «Извини, я попозже вернусь к этому вопросу»?  
– Примерно так.  
– Дерьмо.  
Секунда прошла в молчании.  
– Нам надо добыть тебе выпить, – объявил Сэм. – Где ты?  
– Да не хочу я ничего пить, Сэм. Я даже не пьянею, ты же знаешь.  
– Насрать. Виски с меня. Где ты?  
Зажегся пешеходный сигнал, и Баки нашел табличку с названием улицы, которую переходил. Двадцать первая и пятая.  
– Слушай, я в порядке, правда. Просто хочу прочистить голову.  
– Я понял тебя, но у тебя нет права голоса. Я сброшу адрес прямо сейчас. Тебе потребуется где-то десять минут, чтобы дойти.  
– Ты доберешься до Гарлема за десять минут?  
– Да, разве Старк тебе не говорил? У нас есть новая штуковина, типа геликруизер.  
– Мне никто никогда ничего не рассказывает, – проворчал Баки.  
– Десять минут. Не смей хандрить ни секунды дольше без меня.  
– Ладно, десять минут. Брр.  
– Скоро увидимся, очаровашка, – сказал Сэм и положил трубку.  
Бар, до которого он дошел, не произвел на него сильного впечатления. Тихий, непритязательный, даже без рекламного щита со специальными предложениями у тротуара, как в других заведениях в этом районе. Маленькие столики на улице пустовали.  
А вот внутри уже началась вечеринка.  
– Ни хрена себе. – Баки уставился на собравшуюся банду.  
Здесь были все: Нат и Тор и Сэм, Тони и Пеппер, Брюс и Джэн. Другая клиентура в баре отсутствовала, так что они оккупировали стол для бильярда и дартс.  
Клинт сунул стакан в руку Баки и сказал:  
– Новый СтаркДжет доставил нас сюда за шесть минут, так что догоняй.  
Он похлопал Баки по спине и присоединился к Брюсу за пинбольным автоматом. Место рядом с Баки занял Сэм.  
– Нравится? – спросил он, приветственно подняв кружку холодного пива. – Это вечеринка жалости!  
Баки покачал головой, не в состоянии спрятать удрученную ухмылку.  
– Вы, ребята, очень странные.  
– А что? Стив выглядел так, словно ему надо побыть одному, и мы подумали, что можем составить тебе компанию.  
Сэм звякнул краешком своего стакана о стакан Баки.  
– Опять же, не хочу ударяться в сентиментальность, но ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя есть друзья, на которых можно положиться, верно? Каждый в этой комнате готов тебя поддержать. Кроме бармена. Хотя он клевый.  
Сэм помахал рукой упомянутому бармену, и тот хмуро посмотрел в ответ.  
Баки оттаял, расслабляясь. Что бы ни случилось, с ним все будет хорошо.  
– Спасибо, Сэм. Это... Спасибо.  
– Да не за что.  
Они выпили, глядя, как Нат метко бросает дротики.  
– Так где вы приземлили этот чертов джет? – спросил Баки.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Когда Баки наконец вернулся домой, уже ближе к полуночи, в квартире было темно и тихо.  
– Стив? – позвал он, но не получил ответа.  
Он прислушался у двери спальни Стива. Оттуда не доносилось даже легких звуков дыхания, которые Баки слишком хорошо, к своему смущению, помнил.  
Похоже, Стиву действительно нужно было побыть одному.  
Не давая этой мысли испортить себе настроение, Баки почистил зубы. Он на самом деле чувствовал себя неплохо, с учетом ситуации. Он провел отличный вечер с другими Мстителями. Уютный. Громкий. Веселый даже. Несколько часов игры в дартс, хвастливых споров, валяния дурака и смеха по любому поводу. Он не был пьян, но ощущал приятное тепло.  
Попереживать из-за Стива он успеет и утром.  
Здесь, у себя дома, он был в безопасности, поэтому снял ботинки и аккуратно поставил их в шкаф. Его новая одежда была слишком хороша, чтобы спать в ней, так что он разделся и сложил ее в корзину. Подумал, не надеть ли на ночь старую футболку и трусы, как делают обычные люди. Даже выдвинул верхний ящик шкафа, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там что-нибудь подходящее.  
Силиконовая копия члена Стива смотрела прямо на него.  
В голову Баки закралась мысль. Ужасно, ужасно возбуждающая мысль.  
Он задвинул ящик с грохотом.  
– Возьми себя в руки, – пробормотал он и оперся ладонями о верхнюю полку. Эта игрушка – просто шутка. Он не может всерьез думать о…  
Но ведь она для этого и предназначена, разве нет? Чтобы предаваться маленьким безобидным фантазиям?  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Прежде всего, он знает Стива. Стив не фантазия, он настоящий. Только самый жалкий придурок будет использовать игрушку из секс-шопа, чтобы его заменить. Это слишком странно. Это черт знает что.  
Серьезно, черт знает что.  
Баки снова приоткрыл ящик и заглянул внутрь.  
Окей. Но все же. После всех мест, по которым Мстители таскали эту штуку, она, наверное, грязная. Надо ее хотя бы помыть. Раз уж он держит ее в ящике с чистыми носками.  
Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, он отнес фаллоимитатор в ванную, где осторожно помыл его горячей водой с мылом. Сложно было не обращать внимание на форму, на вес, на то, какой он скользкий. Баки провел вдоль вены большим пальцем.  
– Твою мать, – сказал он, прекрасно понимая, к чему все идет. Он уже успел покраснеть, думая об этом. И у него так стоял, что руки тряслись.  
Самоотречение никогда не было сильной стороной Баки.  
Какой смысл идти в постель с колом стоящим членом, отказывая себе в разрядке? Кого он пытается впечатлить? Здесь никого нет. Это никому не повредит. Он просто позаботится о себе, побалует себя. Это полезно для здоровья, верно?  
Конечно, можно подрочить и просто так, без помощи аналога члена Стива.  
Он посмотрел прямо в глаза своему отражению в зеркале.  
– Барнс, – сказал он, – ты заслуживаешь хороших вещей.  
И он пошел в постель вместе с фаллоимитатором, пинком закрыв за собой дверь и подхватив по пути тюбик Смазки-молнии.  
Он никогда раньше этого не делал. Разве что пальцами, в особых случаях, если его охватывал зуд, который нельзя было унять никак иначе. Он помнил долгие, роскошные часы в своей бруклинской спальне теми редкими ночами, когда Стив оставался у матери: как он дразнил себя руками и отпускал мысли в самые разные стороны.  
После возвращения он не ощущал свое тело своим, поэтому редко прикасался к себе. Потребовалось время, но мало-помалу… Воспоминания о Стиве помогали. Он помнил, как у него встал член впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся. Тогда он смотрел на потолок в тишине башни поздней ночью и думал о том, как на Стиве сидит одежда двадцать первого века. Та эрекция… Это было маленькое чудо. Ну, может, не такое уж маленькое.  
Он начал привычно и неторопливо. Сунул дилдо под бедро, чтобы согреть, пока готовится. Смазка его сперва удивила – она обожгла пальцы, оставив ощущение покалывания. И на члене она чувствовалась странно – как будто по нему водила чья-то чужая рука. Закрыв глаза, можно было представить себе этого кого-то, что Баки и сделал.  
У него в запасе был миллион маленьких историй про Стива, которые он рассказывал себе, когда мастурбировал. Но сегодня ему не хотелось представлять, как он спасает Стива от какого-то условного злодея, или как они застряли в подземном бункере и должны согревать друг друга теплом своих тел. Сегодня все просто. Ничего, кроме образа Стива, который приходит к нему ночью, пробирается в постель, прижимает к себе и говорит: «Ты нужен мне, Бак».  
– Ты тоже мне нужен, – выдохнул Баки. Его рука ускорила движения, и из-под простыни донеслись непристойные влажные звуки. Господи, он был такой твердый. С него капало.  
Еще немного смазки не повредит. Может, Баки с ней переборщил, но ему нравилось, когда между ног было мокро. Он подразнил себя самым кончиком пальца.  
«Пожалуйста. Позволь мне», – сказал бы Стив.  
Баки повернул голову набок и застонал в подушку. Еще один палец, немного глубже, внутрь и наружу. Стив брал бы его сзади, удерживая прямо. Баки проглотил стон, синхронно работая над членом и задницей.  
«Готов для меня?»  
«Да, я хочу тебя», – задыхаясь, произнес Баки. Он вытащил пальцы и нашел игрушку у себя под ногой. Она была теплая, с мягкой поверхностью. Если член Стива хоть наполовину так же приятно прижимать к себе, то Баки будет не на что жаловаться.  
Возможно, он слишком решительно начал, но ему нравилось думать, что и Стив не стал бы церемониться. Он был бы жадным, рвался бы войти в Баки до упора. Искусственный член проскользнул внутрь с чувством приятного жжения. Баки сжал зубы и поборол порыв застонать.  
– Боже мой.  
Секунду он просто дышал. Дилдо был такой большой, твердый, так глубоко... Баки слегка надавил на присоску у основания и вдохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь ощущением. Его собственный член слегка обмяк от отсутствия внимания, и Баки погладил его еще, пока он снова не стал болезненно твердым.  
Баки прикрыл глаза. Он видел перед собой Стива, слышал его, чувствовал его запах. Воображение достраивало недостающее – слова, которые шептал Стив:  
«Милый, с тобой так хорошо».  
Ему было охренительно хорошо. Даже не хотелось кончать. Или можно было кончить и сразу же начать по новой. Он не мог выбирать, не мог думать, его разум – в кои-то веки – полностью опустел, и его подгоняла одна единственная потребность: досмотреть эту фантазию до конца.  
«О, Баки, – простонал Стив в его воображении, – О боже, о Баки!»  
– Стив, – прошептал он.  
«Баки?»  
– Да?  
«Могу я?»  
– Да, да, входи…  
Дверь спальни распахнулась.  
Баки замер на две тысячных секунды, затем оторвал руки от игрушки и своего члена с такой скоростью, что, наверное, мог побить какой-нибудь рекорд. Он лежал, потный и запыхавшийся, под простыней, натянувшейся на коленях, и смотрел на Стива, стоящего в дверном проеме.  
– Ты спал? – спросил Стив. – Я увидел, что у тебя свет горит. И мне послышалось, ты сказал, я могу войти.  
– Что? Да. Я…  
Баки слегка пошевелился; с дилдо глубоко в заднице ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Быстрый осмотр показал, что его стояк не заметен под сбившейся простыней. Пока что. Вот дерьмо, как же он влип.  
– Снились сны? – Стив сделал сочувствующее лицо.  
Баки только и мог, что кивнуть, как полный дурак.  
Неужели Стив не догадался? Неужели не почувствовал запах возбуждения Баки с того конца комнаты? Господи, из всех неловких ситуаций…  
– Я присяду? – спросил Стив, указывая на кровать.  
– Угу, – сказал Баки и подвинулся, освобождая место. Игрушка потерлась о его простату, и он мысленно проклял все на свете.  
Стив, казалось, не замечал его внутренней борьбы. Он присел на край матраса, так что Баки видел его профиль, и сплел пальцы между коленями.  
– Прости, я знаю, уже поздно. Я просто думал о том, что ты сказал сегодня. Я, в общем-то, не мог перестать об этом думать. Прошел всю дорогу до Бруклина и обратно, прокручивая это в голове.  
– Да? – голос Баки дрогнул, когда тупой кончик члена внутри него снова нашел ту точку.  
– Я думал про все, через что мы прошли вместе, думал о будущем. Вспоминал, как тяжело мне было привыкнуть к этой жизни поначалу. Знаешь, я пытался ходить на свидания. Несколько лет назад.  
– Ммм, – кивнул Баки, сжав губы. Он надеялся, что этот звук выражал задумчивость, а не близость к оргазму («можно сказать, твоими усилиями, Стив»).  
Стив хмыкнул.  
– Из этого ничего не вышло, как очевидно. И сегодня я все думал – чего же я ищу в партнере? Я никогда не спрашивал себя об этом. И я подумал – ну, доверие очень важно. Верность. Привязанность. Поддержка…  
Баки почувствовал, как струйка пота стекла по щеке. Сколько гребаных качеств Стив собрался перечислять?  
– Плюс приятная внешность не повредит, как ни банально, – Стив мягко улыбнулся. – Я пытаюсь сказать, Бак, что в тебе все это есть в избытке. И я бы с радостью попытался. Вдруг у нас получится. Если ты согласен.  
Ох.  
Заметив, что сидит с открытым ртом, Баки закрыл его со щелчком.  
– Это… ого. Стив.  
Если бы он не пытался скрыть каменный стояк под простыней и дилдо в заднице, то подпрыгнул бы от радости. Вместо этого он сумел только невнятно усмехнуться:  
– Я в восторге.  
Стив снова улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему и ослепительно прекрасно.  
– Да?  
– Да, – сказал Баки. В каком-то языке есть слово, которое одновременно означает облегчение и стыд. Может, в немецком? Как бы это не называлось, Баки сейчас чувствовал себя именно так.  
– Я, эм… – Стив посмотрел вниз, облизнув губы. – Я хотел бы начать постепенно, хорошо? Просто… Ты так важен для меня, и не хотелось бы все испортить, поторопившись с чем-то, к чему мы не готовы.  
Баки закивал с таким усердием, что у него затрещали мозги.  
– Конечно. Обязательно. Абсолютно.  
– Я не знаю, как именно это должно выглядеть. Может, начнем с ужина? Ты и я... Постараемся узнать друг с друга с новой стороны?  
В его полных надежды глазах, в робком изгибе губ Баки увидел того парнишку, в которого влюбился много лет назад… И от этого чуть не забыл про резиновый член, выскальзывающий у него из задницы.  
– Было бы здорово, – сказал он и сжался.  
– Хорошо. Отлично.  
В улыбке Стива появилась нерешительность: кажется, он только сейчас обратил внимание на обнаженный торс Баки.  
– Ты теперь спишь голым?  
– Что? Нет!  
Ложь вышла инстинктивной и нелепой.  
– Я, эмм, купил пижамные штаны в тот раз с Брюсом.  
Лицо Стива все равно сияло.  
– Слушай, отличные новости. Здорово, что ты достаточно комфортно себя чувствуешь для этого.  
– Да, конечно, так лучше, – сказал Баки, нервно вцепившись в простыню, сбившуюся на коленях. Его член явно не понимал всей опасности ситуации: он услышал только «Стив», «ужин», «ты важен для меня» и стоял все так же вертикально.  
– Окей. Хорошо.  
Стив смотрел на него, и на его губах все еще играла нервная улыбка.  
Баки смотрел в ответ.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он.  
– До встречи утром? – сказал Стив.  
– Да. Спокойной ночи, – сказал Баки.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Стив поджал губы, вставая. Посмотрел сверху вниз на Баки, затем сел снова, еще ближе.  
– Знаешь что? Я хочу кое-что попробовать.  
Член Баки пульсировал. Это была худшая пытка, которую ему когда-либо приходилось переносить, и да, годы в Гидре тоже считаются.  
– Давай, – сказал он, тихо сходя с ума.  
– Могу я поцеловать тебя на ночь? – спросил Стив. И он просил так искренне, так влюблено, что Баки даже не пришло в голову отказать. Он просто выпалил:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Стив потянулся и коснулся губами рта Баки, мягко, целомудренно, так сладко, что у Баки навернулись слезы на глаза. Он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Стива, но вспомнил, где она только что была, и уронил ее, как камень.  
– Все хорошо, – прошептал Стив ему в рот. – Я с тобой, Бак.  
И поцеловал его снова, глубже на этот раз, обхватив горячее лицо большими, теплыми руками.  
Боже, как же хорошо. Просто счастье. Но Баки панически боялся, что Стив придвинется ближе и простыня упадет, или Стив почувствует... Стив увидит... И все же он не мог пошевелиться из опасения, что кончит прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Это случилось как в замедленной съемке. Стив приподнялся на коленях, чтобы встать поудобнее. Простыня, служившая Баки ненадежным прикрытием, соскользнула, и он остался голым под резким светом прикроватного светильника.  
Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы отреагировать.  
– Это?..  
Основание фаллоимитатора Капитана Америки, подрагивающее прямо под яйцами Баки, невозможно было спутать ни с чем.  
– Ты что…  
Лицо Стива с успехом изображало помидор.  
Способность двигаться вернулась к Баки слишком поздно, но все же он собрался и снова прикрылся простыней, а затем обхватил подушку и прижал ее к своему собственному покрасневшему лицу.  
– Прости меня, – сказал он приглушенно. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. О боже, просто уйди.  
– Эй, да ладно.  
В нелегкой борьбе Стив сумел вырвать подушку из его рук. Но это еще не значило, что он мог заставить Баки посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
– Чтобы заползти под камень и спрятаться там на миллион лет.  
– Ты не должен… Бак, всем иногда бывает одиноко.  
Под прикрытием простыни член Баки испустил еще одну каплю жидкости. В отсутствие подушки он закрыл лицо металлическим предплечьем.  
– Мне не просто одиноко, все хуже. Было неправильно использовать… часть тебя таким образом.  
Какое-то время было тихо, и Баки не сомневался, что Стив собирается встать и уйти, как он его попросил, но вместо этого почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своей нижней губе, которую не закрывала железная рука.  
– Бак, – сказал Стив, – пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Нужна была смелость, чтобы убрать руку и моргнуть, глядя на Стива. Нужно было мужество, чтобы посмотреть в эти честные глаза. Храбрый Баки Барнс, упрямый до последнего.  
– Ты красивый, – сказал Стив.  
И поцеловал его. Затем поцеловал еще, и Баки наконец ответил. Он развел руки в стороны, принимая вес Стива, когда тот забрался на него, обхватив всеми своими конечностями. Одежда и простыня между ними собрались в складки, раздражающие до последней нитки.  
Баки оторвался от губ Стива, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
– Ты же вроде не хотел торопиться? – спросил он.  
– Плевать, чего я там не хотел, – отозвался Стив и вернулся к поцелую.  
Они срывали одежду Стива наперегонки, и соревнование закончилось ничьей.  
– П…подожди, постой, – выдохнул Баки, когда рука Стива скользнула вниз и нажала на основание игрушки, проталкивая ее глубже. – Не надо, ты доведешь меня до…  
– Разве не в этом смысл? – спросил Стив и всосал мочку его уха.  
– Нет, ведь есть еще и ты.  
Боже святый, тело Стива в его руках – это какой-то рай. Может, он все еще фантазирует?  
– Ну ладно. Постой-ка.  
Стив нашел бутылочку смазки, которая закатилась под бедро Баки, и выдавил из нее немного.  
– Да, пожалуйста, скорее…  
Баки знал, что путается в словах, но не мог остановиться. Мысль о том, что Стив сейчас вытащит из него игрушку и заменит ее своим теплым, живым членом, была непереносима.  
И да, он действительно оказался более розовым. Баки обхватил его рукой и усмехнулся, обменявшись со Стивом понимающими взглядами. Стив засмеялся.  
– Можно я?.. – спросил он.  
– Что угодно, – ответил Баки абсолютно от души.  
– Что угодно?  
Стив яростно поцеловал его с тающим выражением на лице.  
– Я хочу, чтобы эта штука осталась в тебе, и я хочу тебя в себе, – сказал он в мокрую щеку Баки. – А ты? Ты хочешь этого?  
Такого Баки не мог представить даже в самых смелых фантазиях. И да, он хотел этого так отчаянно, что кивал, пока голова чуть не отвалилась.  
Стив приподнял колено, завел руку за спину и начал раскрывать себя, не переставая целовать Баки.  
– Ты думал обо мне? – спросил он, и это прозвучало одновременно пошло и с искренним любопытством.  
– Да, – признался Баки. – Никогда не пробовал эту штуку до сегодняшнего дня. Хотел почувствовать тебя.  
– Ты чувствуешь меня сейчас.  
Стив потерся об него, идеальной волной прогнувшись в позвоночнике.  
Баки укусил ближайшую часть Стива, до которой смог дотянуться – его бицепс.  
– И это замечательно, – сказал он.  
Стив поцеловал Баки в последний раз, а затем сел верхом на его бедра. Его член, возбужденный и красивый, покачивался перед животом. Стив потянулся назад и осторожно нажал на дубликат, который все еще был внутри Баки.  
– О боже бля.  
Баки попытался не дергаться слишком сильно – не хотел сбросить Стива.  
– Залезай на меня уже.  
– Куда делось твое терпение? – поддразнил Стив и насадился на него.  
У Баки побелело перед глазами, и затем все собралось вместе: Стив на его твердом члене; руки Баки, обычная и металлическая, на идеальных бедрах Стива; красивый алый рот открыт широкой буквой О; любимые глаза смотрят вниз неверяще.  
– Бак, – прошептал Стив. – О боже, Баки…  
Он не мог оторвать взгляда от Стива.  
С его губ рвались слова: бесконечные «я люблю тебя», на которые Стив не должен был отвечать. Он крепко зажмурился, сохраняя картинку выжженной в памяти. Уж это воспоминание он не потеряет.  
– Не думал, что будет так… – Стив приподнялся и снова скользнул вниз. Звуки, которые он издавал, превосходили все, что Баки мог вообразить. – Бак, почему мы ждали так долго? Почему я не замечал?  
– Стиви, – всхлипнул Баки.  
– Не позволяй мне больше тратить время.  
Стив задвигался быстрее.  
– Пообещай мне.  
Он еще немного поиграл с дилдо, вжимая его в Баки синхронно со своими движениями.  
– Черт, обещаю.  
Он сам толком не знал, в чем именно поклялся. Наверное, держать теперь Стива рядом с собой – ну, это он может.  
Губы Стива были такие же розовые, как его идеальный член.  
– Потрогай меня? – попросил он.  
Это мог бы быть приказ с подписью, а не просьба, с такой скоростью Баки подчинился. Он обхватил пальцами член Стива и погладил его, оценивая, насколько ему нравится, по трепету век и форме губ.  
Он надеялся, что Стив уже близко: одновременные ощущения от игрушки внутри и себя в Стиве было сложно терпеть.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он, и Стив дал ему то, чего он хотел, обильными струями кончив на грудь и живот Баки.  
Затем он повернул дилдо, и это стало последней каплей. Баки излился в Стива, выкрикивая его имя и чувствуя движение игрушки внутри. Его бы смутила такая полная потеря контроля над собой, но чего было стесняться после всего, что Стив уже видел?  
Отдышавшись, Баки заметил, что простыни местами влажные, а местами мокрые. Смазку они столкнули на пол. Стив вытащил игрушку из Баки, слишком заинтересованный механикой процесса, чтобы обратить внимание на его застенчивый румянец. Баки почувствовал пустоту и немного саднящей боли, но на фоне всплеска эндорфинов она не имела значения. Стив поставил игрушку на прикроватный столик, а затем свернулся вокруг Баки, как его персональная подушка. «Кто бы сомневался, что Стив захочет пообниматься после», – выдал одурманенный мозг Баки.  
– Я бы предложил пойти спать на моей кровати, – сказал Стив, – но не хочу шевелиться.  
– Я тоже.  
Баки на секунду осмелился прижаться носом к волосам Стива. Затем вспомнил, что теперь можно, и оставил его там.  
– Боже, ты так хорошо пахнешь.  
– Ты тоже. Всегда думал, что от тебя немного пахнет кедром, – сказал Стив, вдыхая.  
Баки почувствовал неумеренную гордость по этому поводу.  
Они долго молчали, восстанавливая дыхание.  
– Что ж, – наконец сказал Баки.  
– Что ж, – отозвался Стив. – Это было… неожиданно.  
Его плечи затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха.  
– И что теперь, ужин отменяется? – спросил Баки.  
– Нет.  
Стив потянулся и отодвинул прядь волос с его лица.  
– Мы сделаем все как положено. Пусть и не по порядку. Мы сходим поужинать. – Он поцеловал Баки еще раз невероятно нежно. – Я хочу оправдать твое долгое ожидание, Бак.  
– Ты всегда его оправдывал, – сказал Баки.  
Они заснули; Стив изображал осьминога, а Баки – кусок дерева в его щупальцах.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

В секс-шопе над дверью висел маленький колокольчик, который звякнул, когда они вошли. Паренек с пирсингом на лице стоял за кассой и листал эротический журнал. Он не смотрел на них, пока Баки не остановился прямо перед ним и не сказал:  
– Простите.  
– Чем могу по... – он моргнул подведенными глазами. – Вы… О, вы вернулись!  
Стив сдержанно махнул рукой.  
– Все товары, которые вы подписали, уже разошлись. Как я и говорил, вы отлично продаетесь! – затараторил парень.  
– Может ваш лидер продаж приобрести один из этих дурацких фильмов про Кэпа? – спросил Баки, указывая на DVD за стойкой.  
Кассир обернулся и уставился на них так, словно они только что материализовались из воздуха.  
– О да, – сказал он, выйдя из ступора. – Какой хотите?  
– Есть у вас тот, который называется «Трах с Баки без гандона»? – спросил Стив с совершенно бесстрастным лицом – с таким, с каким обычно снимался в документальных фильмах и давал интервью для новостей.  
– Да, конечно.  
Встав на цыпочки, парень достал узкую коробочку с верхней полки.  
– Популярный фильм. Там тот парень, который играет напарника Кэпа, и волшебное секс-зелье, и…  
– Да, звучит как настоящий шедевр, – перебил его Баки. – Сколько стоит?  
Парень положил DVD на стойку. Поднял на них взгляд и снова опустил его на коробку. На обложке двое накачанных мужчин сплелись друг с другом в объятии, которое можно было объяснить только действием волшебного секс-зелья. Один из них был светловолос и чисто выбрит. Другой… Ну, теперь, когда Баки подстригся покороче, сходство стало очевидным.  
– Боже… – парень сглотнул, затем протянул им фильм. – Подарок от магазина.  
– Очень мило с вашей стороны, – сказал Стив и спрятал диск в карман с улыбкой кинозвезды.  
Они вышли за дверь, держась за руки.  
– Я рад, что ты мне наконец-то рассказал о том, как я вдохновлял поколения порнографов, – сказал Баки, пока они быстрым шагом шли по улице. – Как тебе план на вечер: ты, я, это грязное кинцо и немного попкорна?  
– Конечно. – Стив пожал плечами. – Поверь мне, я знаю о них только потому, что Старк один год раздаривал их в качестве подарков на Рождество.  
– А, ну тогда веселого Рождества, – сказал Баки, – всем нам.

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Конец 


End file.
